He likes me, he likes me not
by WhiteRaven1989
Summary: On White Day Soma has to give dozens of thank-you-gifts to the girls of Totsuki. Only Megumi wonders if she is going to receive one, too. One Shot. Fluff. MegumixSoma


**HE LIKES ME, HE LIKES ME NOT**

„Stupid!," Megumi said under her breath as she paced through her room. It surprised her that the wooden floor didn't show any rutting yet. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
A month after _Valentine's Day_ Japanese people celebrated _White Day_. On this day men gave a return-gift to the women they had received chocolate from. And as the name of this holiday inquired: it had to be something white. Today was the 15th March and Megumi could hardly endure her nervousness. For a month she asked herself what crazy ideas Soma would think of. Actually, he had quite a few candidates to satisfy.  
The girls of Polar Star had given him hearts in each flavor, though every roommate received those. Even her dorm mother had made a chocolate soufflé for every (male and female) member as a treat on a special occasion.  
Nikumi had surprised Soma with a Don where the ingredients were shaped as hearts or the letters of 'love'. Alice had carved a figurine of herself. Made out of frigging chocolate. Megumi still remembered every single eyelash Alice scratched onto this little wonder. Erina had created the thinnest dark chocolate plates she had ever seen. Sunrays almost peeked through them and Erina promised that they would melt at first touch.  
Even Takumi had somehow given him a present. Clever as he was he disguised his as a failed attempt of a new recipe. Soma didn't bother it that he had to taste this absolutely dazzling fail of mousse au chocolat in order to give the Italian boy some advice.  
Again, Megumi stomped with full force through her room until she peaked through her blinds. Soma was still taking care of his motorcycle his dad gave him for his birthday. As a second year student it fit him much better than his old scooter.  
Jealousy had never been a distinguishing trait of Megumi's character but it was getting a bad habit. This year Valentine's Day had been torture. Through the day she had witnessed all those love-struck girls. Although she belonged to them, too, she never risked her role as one of Soma's closest friends. Her fear of being rejected never surpassed her desire to be in a relationship with him. She enjoyed Soma's company way too much – she didn't want to share him with any girl but didn't dare to snatch him away either. And the list of possible girlfriends seemed endless. Megumi wasn't counting all those female students anymore she didn't know personally. After excelling at Autumn Leaves competition and stunning everyone during their stay at Hokkaido every girl (plus Takumi) seemed to develop a crush on Soma.  
"I've never seen him eating all those presents," Megumi mused loudly into her silent room. Did Soma enjoy them alone in his room? Boasting over his success? Deciding which cook was the best girlfriend material? He could pick any girl he wanted. Really, there were dozens of candidates who wanted to charm him. To get the first spot in his heart. _My spot._  
"Damn it!"  
She was hopeless. No, she was beyond hopeless.

After breakfast Megumi had leant to him and whispered what he made for the other girls. Out of curiosity – of course. This was a secret he could share with his friends, for sure.  
"I've never tried anything like this," Soma confessed, sparks of enthusiasm lightening his golden eyes. "But take a look at this."  
He revealed a huge bucket full with white roses. Every blossom, leaf and stem was made of chocolate. Megumi stared at them dumbstruck, eagerly anticipating to get her own. Each one was too beautiful to be eaten but she longed for this proof of Soma's affection. But Megumi didn't get a rose like every other female member of the dorm. Including Fumino-san the girls accepted Soma's outstanding craftsmanship with glee.  
Instead she had left the dining room unnoticed and locked herself in her room all Sunday. Right under her window Soma fine-tuned his motorcycle, cleaned and polished it passionately. As long as Megumi couldn't resist watching his movements, she had seen them all. Girls, all those girls. First years, second years, heck, even third years. Nikumi, Erina, Alice. They passed by randomly, almost coincidental, though they went away with a chocolate rose as their reward.

"Enough of this!," Megumi shouted and startled herself. She had to stop watching, go downstairs and ask. With a last glance in the mirror, she combed her hair straight, put on her winter coat. She despised her nickname 'Koro-pok-guru' on days like this the most. Being form northern Japan she was quickly compared to those magical creatures that always carry a big leaf of butterbur. She was too small, flat-chested and not confident concerning her feminine charm. Unlike the other girls her only sense of style was limited to her dishes and recipes.  
But like every other girl, too, her heart sped up to a frenzy when Soma graced her with his lovely smile.  
Eagerly Megumi buttoned-up her coat and fetched her scarf before she left her room. Either she would be as happy as all those rose-girls or she could stop worrying and face the reality.

An excuse to disturb Soma was easily found. Equipped with a thermos bottle of tea Megumi tried to stroll calmly over to him. The weather was still cold in March, almost as cold as the knot in her stomach. With every step she re-assured herself that Soma wouldn't label her behavior as suspicious.  
They were just good friends taking care of each other.  
Just chatting for a couple of minutes.  
"How are you doing?," Megumi asked and hunched over his work. Inwardly she cursed her high-pitched voice. The steady stream of happy girls receded at the moment, this was her chance!  
Soma put his cleaning cloth down and happily accepted her tea. The cold wind already reddened Megumi's cheeks otherwise he could have seen her utter embarrassment. Because his back was leaning against Megumi's legs.  
Naturally he pointed out to her the problems he had to fix at his motorcycle. „I thought she was leaking oil, but everything turned out fine." Gosh, another girl that she had to compete with. A female motorcycle.  
Suddenly he rose from the ground and stood right next to Megumi. Startled from his swift motion she almost fell down but Soma caught her right in time.  
"Careful."  
After peeking for hours Megumi was hypersensitive for Soma's physique. He even grew bigger in the last months so that he was towering her like a strong pillar. Ripped from cooking and training he had a firm grip on her hip – but only to keep her from toppling down. A heavy scent of motor oil combined with a whiff of spices went to Megumi's head. As her knees felt like pudding she had to admit: she loved being Soma' confidant though she dreamed being his companion.  
How she wished to be more confident. Wished she could slung her arms around him and burry herself in his huge sweater.  
Soma wasn't affected of her proximity; he started to tidy his work place as nothing happened. So Megumi took a step aside and glanced at the container which was placed nearby. There were no roses left.  
There was no White Day present for her.  
 _Why did I say it was only friendship chocolate?_ Megumi wailed inside her thoughts.  
She had decided against a pretty wrapping or a heart-shaped filling. Her chocolate bars were neat and well-balanced yet put in a translucent bag with a red ribbon. Nothing flashy or outrageous since she feared the day Soma would recognize her feelings and push her out of his life.  
Soma had no clue that she researched hours-long for his Valentine's gift. Anyone who spent a couple of days with Soma encountered his weird sense of taste and in her case – Megumi came to love his wild style of flavors. So that she created non-standard chocolate filled with petals and things no one would ever combine with candy. She had been extremely satisfied with her work but apparently Soma didn't share her opinion.  
"Hey, Megumi," he suddenly offered. "How about a ride out of town?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. Did it really matter now? Soma saw her as a friend or even a buddy. Yeah, she was a cooking buddy, ready to taste and help out. Even to him she was nothing more but a Koro-pok-guru. Somehow she suppressed a sigh, but deep inside Megumi knew that sighing wouldn't change anything. Her crush could be described as growing flower, she cherished that plant daringly. But a bucket full of girls ripped it out.  
"I fear that Kobayashi-sempai will grill me on an open fire if she doesn't get a present today. Although she didn't give any chocolate to me." Soma didn't notice her sadness, he simply handed her a helmet.  
"I should probably go back inside …" Megumi tried to escape, but Soma took her arm.  
"Hop on." He already stuffed the helmet over her head before she could complain any further. Obediently Megumi took the place right behind him as she did multiple times on his scooter. "You have to hold on tight," he told her in a serious tone.  
"It's not like I've ever fallen of your bike," she replied. He often drove her to school or collected her after her RS-meetings which were located at the other end of Totsuki campus. Nevertheless Megumi snuggled as close as she could. Soma tended to speed, danger never impeded him. Fearing that this could be their last ride together Megumi enjoyed his warmth. Who knew if one of the lucky rose-owners would acquire her seat?

Soma drove for almost an hour before they reached his destination: the beach. Totsuki was located in the woods, it was like an island isolated to the bustling world. Therefore Megumi often forgot how close the next city or even the ocean was.  
Almost too easily Soma found a good spot to place the motorcycle. A small path pierced through the dunes and revealed a blue streak of glittering water. The weather was cold but sunny and Megumi knew the biting gusts well from her hometown. After Soma helped her taking off the helmet she almost leaped to the water. Though the first wave that hit her boots washed away her joy. How many girls would he take on a similar trip? Again jealousy ate away the better of her. _Come on! Concentrate on the good parts!_ She was all alone with Soma in the middle of the deserted beach. On a Sunday afternoon.  
But Megumi run back to him and shoved the helmet into his fingers.  
Soma arched his eyebrows in suspicion. "What are you doing?"  
"Well, you need a second one if you want to take someone with you, don't you? Otherwise it wouldn't be safe."  
"This is yours."  
Megumi blinked at him confused before she took it back. Her fingers trembled as she touched the smooth surface.  
"This helmet is only for you," he emphasized.  
A little too late Megumi realized that the helmet was of a pure white color. Shiny and polished like marble.  
"It's white." Her whispered voice was almost swallowed by the steady rhythm of the ocean.  
"What do you mean?" Soma took a look around and probably discovered seagulls, wild frothing waves and a couple of other things like the cream-colored sand. Then he placed a hand on her forehead for a few seconds as if he wanted to check her temperature. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting strange all day."  
"The helmet." She looked up to him. Although tears were piling up in the corner of her eyes a smile bloomed at her lips. "It's white."  
Instantly Soma took her face into his hands and whipped away her tears. This sudden closeness startled Megumi nevertheless she leaned into his warmth. Why didn't she saw it sooner? This whole trip was meant for her.  
"I-I di-didn't re-receive a …" She stuttered, swallowed hard and gathered her courage. „I thought I wasn't worth a return gift."  
"Silly." Soma grinned as bright as he could while caressing her cheeks. "Did you really think I would give the girl I like a simple chocolate rose?"

* * *

 _The rest is up to your imagination. ;)_

 _If you wonder what a Koro-Pok-Guru is take a look here:_ _imgur 8AXJDrt (Delete the spaces)  
_

 _Thank you for reading._

Please review.


End file.
